


Belonging

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Sad Loki, Sex, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes back from talking with Odin, feeling neglected and unloved. You show him that you love him and that he belongs to someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

You've been working for Loki for a few years now. Asgard is a beautiful place to live and your prince has always been kind to you. You were his assistant, but over the years you've become friends. You help him when he needs anything, constantly supporting him. Today was a day when he needed you more than ever.   
You waited in his chambers like he asked. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow on the floors and furniture. You stood, twisting from side to side, watching your dress flow around you. You were anxious for Loki to return. He was always upset when he returned from talking with Odin, and it made you worried.   
Finally the door opened and a tight-lipped Loki walked into the room slowly. He was wearing his usual black, green and gold outfit that fit him perfectly. His hair was not it's usual sleeked back look, but rather messed from his anxious hands running through it. He walked in and closed the door behind him. His jaw clenched and he kept his eyes to the floor.  
"What can I do for you, my prince?" You asked, stepping towards him carefully. He didn't answer. You looked at his face and realized he couldn't answer. Loki, your strong, beautiful prince, was on the verge of tears. You wanted to rush over to him and hold him against you, but you restrained. Not only was it not your place, you knew he probably didn't want any pity. He walked over to the table and grabbed some wine. He poured a glass and sat down on the loveseat. You were somewhat surprised when he patted the empty seat next to him. You silently obeyed the order and sat down.  
Up close you could see that his eyes were red. Some tears had indeed escaped before he entered the room. You wanted so badly to take his face in your hands and comfort him. You sat with your hands in your lap, waiting to see what he would do.  
You felt a cold, smooth hand reach over and take one of yours. Loki stroked your hand silently for a minute and then placed it on his face. You were shocked. He had never made an advance like this before. He must be feeling truly vulnerable. You didn't want him to do anything he'd regret so you said, "Excuse me, my lord, can I ask what is the matter?"   
He lifted his eyes to meet yours. There was a deep sadness within them that broke your heart. You almost started to cry as well. Whoever caused the pain in this man would pay; you would make them.  
"He doesn't love me. He never will," Loki almost whispered. He still had your hand in his and you suddenly felt wetness on them. He had let himself begin to cry. "I will never truly be Odin's son," he finished. You wanted so badly to take all of his pain away. You would carry it all for him if you could. You didn't know what to say. To be honest, you'd always felt like Loki deserved more than Odin. He deserved to be truly loved. He deserved his own real, loving family.  
You put your other hand on his face, and turned it towards you.   
"If it helps," you breathed, eyes searching his, "I love you. Immensely and with all my soul." It was true. He was your prince, but he was more than that too. He was a deep, profound being that you were immeasurably drawn to.  
You saw a light in his eyes that you hadn't seen before. He seemed to respond to your declaration. You were scared he might scowl at you and push you away, but he did just the opposite. He took his hands and lightly placed them on your face. He pulled you in and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. He didn't have to say, "I love you" back. He was showing you.   
You felt a warmth rise within you and all you ever wanted from this moment on was for Loki to keep kissing you.  
Loki deepened the kiss and you let his tongue slide in and taste yours. Your breaths mingled together and his hands left your face to explore your body. He unclasped your dress from behind your neck and let it fall, revealing your breasts. He traced patterns around your nipples which promptly hardened at his touch.  
His tears had ceased, and he fully concentrated on the one thing that mattered to him now. After teasing your breasts, he moved his hands to your lower back, and you both stood up. You undid his shirt as well and took in his toned chest. You ran your fingers over him and he tilted his head backwards, enjoying your touch. He lowered his head back down and kissed you with a fierceness that you returned. You stroked his manhood from over his pants until you could feel it hardening. He helped you lower his trousers and you shed the rest of your dress as well. You both broke the kiss to take in each other’s bodies. He licked his lips and pulled you to him again, his erection pressing against you.  
He picked you up and carried you to the enormous bed. Gently, he placed you down. You lay on your back as he circled the bed. He came around to the end and knelt on the bed. You saw his eyes searching over you. There was lust in his eyes but also a softness that was new to you. He bent your legs and separated them, caressing down your calves with his cold, nimble hands. You trembled slightly at his touch and a smile started to form on his face. He trailed his fingers down your legs and closer to your slick entrance. His fingers started massaging you clit and rubbing your folds, making you wriggle beneath him. You closed your eyes and let out a gasp when you felt his tongue on you, taking the place of his fingers. He started with slow, indulgent circles. Your hands grabbed the sheets and you repressed a moan. He quickened his pace and started lapping harder at your folds. You were nearing the edge. You needed him inside you.  
“Loki!” You screamed, “Please” you begged.  
He lifted his head and smiled, licking his lips.   
“Please what darling?”  
“Please, please fuck me,” you screamed. You never thought you’d be saying that to your prince, but you desperately needed him now. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he needed you as well. As much as this was a physical, lustful act, you both craved the closeness that accompanied it. You both just wanted to be connected.   
He kept his eyes on yours as you helped guide him to your entrance. You tilted your head back into the bed with the ecstasy his manhood brought you. He stifled your moans with a hard kiss and massaged your tongue with his. You ran your hands through his hair and tugged, nearing your climax. His thrusts started coming faster and faster and he kept a finger on your clit, rubbing it fiercely. You came first and he held your gaze, watching your pleasure take you over. He wasn’t far behind and came hard, screaming your name. You watched his eyes fill with pleasure and pulled him to you, kissing him gently.   
He pulled out of you and rolled to the side, guiding you to rest with your head on his chest, and arms protectively wrapped around you. You lay, breathing hard, on his chest, eyes closed. He ran his fingers through your hair while you traced patterns on his chest.   
“Loki,” you said to yourself, “My Loki.”  
“I finally belong to someone,” he smiled.  
And with that you drifted off to sleep in the calm embrace of the prince.


End file.
